The present invention generally relates to packages or cartons for holding and displaying containers. More specifically, the invention is directed to a package having one or more braces that engage the containers and at least partially restrain movement of the containers held by the package.
Packages or cartons for engaging upper portions of containers are known. The containers are typically inserted through apertures in a bottom panel of the package and secured by engaging a radially protruding part of the containers. One such package is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,223,891 to Bakx. Existing packages, however, may not sufficiently brace the containers, may be difficult to erect, and/or may occupy too much board space, which results in higher costs of construction. As such, a need exists for an improved package for holding and displaying containers.